ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Soldiers and Angels
The 2nd episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner (mentioned only) ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Light Phoenix * American Son / Harry Osborn Supporting Characters * Shi’ar Imperial Guard ** Princess Lilandra Neramani (first appearance) * Hulkling / Theodore Altman (first appearance) * Wiccan / Belle Kaplan (first appearance) Villains * Nighthawk * Kree ** Ronan the Accuser ** Korath the Pursuer * Skrulls ** Queen Veranke ** Super Skrull / General Kl'rt Other Characters * Queen Andrea Carter (mentioned only) * Skaar (Peter Parker’s imagination only) * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) * Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier Plot Captain America, Iron Man and Red Hulk have been enlisted by Major Carol Danvers a.k.a. Captain Marvel for a special task force mission by S.W.O.R.D. (a military agent similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the role to combat alien threats and invasions). Their mission: to stop a war between the Skrull and the Kree Empires which threatens all life in Shi’ar. They are also joined in the mission by Spider-Man and his best friend Harry Osborn (now armed with the American Son armor). As the others prepare for battle, Peter’s sweetheart Mary Jane Watson (still bonded with Light Phoenix and operating as Phoenix Princess) secretly follows them with the purpose to find “two lost endangered souls who need help”. The heroes arrive in the Shi’ar homeworld in time to aid Princess Lilandra Neramani and her forces on dealing with the two rival races, who had begun their war in the planet’s largest desert. Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Lilandra work to contend with the commanders Ronan the Accuser and Super-Skrull while the others lead the Shi’ar Imperial Guard and S.W.O.R.D. agents to deal with the rest. Right on the middle of the fight, Spider-Man is surprisingly approached by Phoenix Princess as he gets her help in the battlefield. Mary Jane reveals she is also looking for a young couple of metahumans who were caught up in the battle between the two rival races and are trying to find somewhere to hide in the Shi’ar Empire. She mentions them as a Kree/Skrull hybrid with the powers of the Hulk and a Reality-Warping Asgardian sorceress who, as Spider-Man comments and confirms, neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor S.W.O.R.D. are aware of their presence. The two metahumans they speak of suddenly reveal themselves when they try to fight back. Just as Ronan and Super-Skrull individually order their execution, the young couple has their lives saved by Phoenix Princess, who guides them to somewhere safe while the other heroes hold the aliens back. Right after the Skrulls and Kree retreat, Iron Man analyses the data collected by Spider-Man with his armor’s cameras. The two metahumans are recognised by S.H.I.E.L.D. files as Hulkling (a Skrull/Kree Hybrid who decided to live a human life on Earth after a war between the two rival empires) and Wiccan (a teenage girl who developed Asgardian powers after an accidental experiment with the Aether (the element which contained the Reality Infinity Stone)). As the others discuss about their fates, Spider-Man and American Son go see Phoenix Princess, who had previously found a hideout for Hulking and Wiccan in the undergrounds of Shi’ar. They are confronted, however, by Nighthawk, who had escaped his prison on the Vault and is aware they both know where to find the Phoenix. The two young heroes refuse as they are aware he does not truly want to save the universe, he only wants to take over the Phoenix’s powers for his own diabolical purposes, leading the villain to fight them both. Just as she hears Nighthawk claiming he is aware of her relationship with Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, followed by Hulkling and Wiccan, comes to their aid and defeats Nighthawk. Right after she reads his mind, Phoenix Princess discovers that he was the one responsible for exposing Hulkling and Wiccan’s existences and led their forces to fight each other in Shi’ar. Enraged with this fact, Wiccan drains Nighthawk’s armor of its energies and Hulkling breaks his back, but are convinced by Spider-Man and the other young heroes not to kill him and leave him in the desert alone. The Kree and Skrull forces continue their battle at the Shi’ar Empire while Ronan battles against Queen Veranke in the Shi’ar Throne Room. While S.W.O.R.D. agents work to stop the aliens from causing collateral damage in the palace, the Avengers, now followed by Phoenix Princess, Hulkling and Wiccan head into the Throne Room to stop Ronan and Veranke. After a long deadly fight, Captain America, Iron Man, Red Hulk, Spider-Man, American Son and Hulking successfully defeat Ronan while Captain Marvel, Phoenix Princess and Wiccan overpower Veranke, ending the Skrull/Kree war when Supreme Intelligence appears before everyone and bans Ronan from the Kree Empire for violating the peace treaty with Shi’ar and Veranke is removed from her position as Skrull Queen and imprisoned. Right after Lilandra thanks the heroes for their aid, they discover that a traitor among the members of the Shi’ar Empire has retreated with Nighthawk and a stolen piece of the M'Kraan Crystal. Captain America assures Lilandra that wherever that traitor and Nighthawk are, they will find them and bring them to Justice. The team returns to Earth, where Hulkling and Wiccan are congratulated for their help and offered a place in the Avengers, to which they claim they still need sometime to be ready before they accept. Continuity Previous Episodes * Events of the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Swinging for a Friend are mentioned. * The episode is set between the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episodes The Phoenix Awakens and The Phoenix’s Quest. Next Episodes * The traitor who helps Nighthawk escape from Shi’ar custody and stole a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal is revealed in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode and the next episode Burning Hearts to be Deathbird. ** The M'Kraan Crystal is also recovered in Burning Hearts by Peter and Mary Jane and, as authorized by Lilandra, later used to create Jocasta. Notes * During Spider-Man and American Son’s imagination about Nighthawk being single handedly defeated by Phoenix Princess, the chibi version of Nighthawk (in his position to pick a fight with her) is shown making the same duck sound effects of Disney’s Donald Duck when he is angered (he even performs the character’s iconic anger pose as shown in the image below). * Hulkling breaks Nighthawk’s back similarly to how DC Comics’ Bane defeats Batman in the comic book storyline Batman: Knightfall. Voice Cast * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Matt Lanter as American Son / Harry Osborn * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Clancy Brown as Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time